


The Show Must Go On

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Откуда есть пошла «Команда А».</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

      - Я понимаю… что чего-то не понимаю, - Красавчик уныло смотрел на дом, где должна была находиться прачечная.  
      Прачечной не было.  
      Как не было и детского центра, где работал Би Эй. А в госпитале ветеранов и слыхом не слыхивали ни о каком Эйч Эм Мердоке. И фильмов про Акваманьяка никто не снимал.  
      Собственно, о том, что все идет не так, они узнали одновременно. Красавчик как раз пытался доказать сестре в регистратуре, что пациент, которого он увозил неделю назад на операцию по очередной пересадке, доставлен обратно, когда к нему подошел хмурый Ганнибал и утянул их с недоумевающе молчащим Мердоком (кстати, впервые на памяти Пэка капитану было нечего сказать) в сторону стоянки. Команда забралась в фургон, где Ганнибал повторил специально для вновь прибывших, как он не смог дозвониться агенту, как его не пустили на студию, как… впрочем, всего вышеперечисленного уже хватало, чтобы забить тревогу.  
      - Ладно. Остается последнее средство, - подвел итог полковник. – Я позвоню Декеру.  
      - Может, не стоит? – заволновался Красавчик. – Хватит с нас и остального. Что если за нами погонится военная полиция, а нам даже скрыться негде? – он махнул рукой в сторону несуществующей прачечной.  
      - Что-нибудь придумаем.  
      И Ганнибал поднял трубку.  
      После пятиминутного разговора, во время которого у полковника все сильнее вытягивалось лицо, положение запуталось еще больше. На том конце провода никто знать не знал полковника Декера, не говоря уже о Команде А.  
      - И что теперь? – спросил еще более мрачный, чем обычно, Би Эй. – Как все это объяснить?  
      - А помните ту лабораторию, из которой мы едва успели выскочить? – внезапно подал голос доселе молчавший Мердок. – Ну, ее еще хотел снести этот неуемный магнат…  
      - И? – не выдержав, перебил его Красавчик.  
      - Это была лаборатория по изучению квантовой физики. И она взорвалась. Вместе со всем экспериментальным оборудованием, - терпеливо пояснил Мердок.  
      - Ты хочешь сказать…  
      - Что взрывом нас могло вытолкнуть в параллельную вселенную.  
      - Ты рехнулся, болван?! – рявкнул Би Эй. – Ганнибал, скажи ему, чтобы заткнулся!  
      Полковник побарабанил пальцами по нижней губе.  
      - Знаешь, Би Эй, как ни печально это признавать, но иного объяснения я не вижу.  
      - Ага! Наконец-то мои таланты пророка признали! – обрадованно возопил Мердок – и тут же снова сник. – Но если так, то куда же мне идти? Если мы в другом мире, значит, все мои вещи остались в прежнем. И в моей палате живет какой-то посторонний псих. И Билли я давно не видел… Боже! Он тоже мог остаться там! - капитан заломил руки.  
      - Мердок! Мердок! Меня больше волнует, что в другом мире остались все наши счета, - попробовал урезонить его Красавчик и осекся.  
      До него только сейчас дошло, что если Мердок прав – а Красавчик на 99% был уверен, что он прав, - то все просто ужасно. У них нет ни крыши над головой, ни цента за душой, ни даже зубной щетки! Только то, что на них надето, и только та мелочь, что завалялась в карманах.  
      Би Эй, которого, похоже, убедили слова полковника, философски пожал плечами.  
      - Ну, может, это не так уж плохо. Здесь мы не военные преступники, нас никто не ищет…  
      - И никто не захочет нанять Команду А, - закончил за него Ганнибал.  
  


* * *

      На оставшуюся наличность они купили кое-какой еды и сняли самый дешевый номер в мотеле. После прошедшего в тяжелом молчании ужина все расселись по горизонтальным поверхностям и погрузились в унылое молчание. Что делать дальше, никто не представлял.  
      «Прекрасно, - размышлял Красавчик, - казалось бы, вот она, свобода, черпай полной ложкой… Только что с ней делать, с этой свободой? В армию, что ли, записаться? А неплохая идея – на крайний случай…»  
      Мердок валялся на кровати и разглядывал потолок. Вдруг он подскочил и ухватил пульт от телевизора. Экран засветился и по нему пошли вступительные титры очередного сериала.  
      - Дурак, ты нашел время! – взрыкнул Би Эй, но Мердок только отмахнулся.  
      - Ганнибал, если нас никто не знает, может, стоит рассказать о себе? – и капитан выразительно ткнул пультом в телевизор. – Поведаем миру о наших приключениях.  
      Ганнибал секунду молчал, задумчиво вертя в пальцах сигару. Наконец его лицо осветила столь знакомая команде улыбка, не хуже маяка сигнализирующая о полном и безоговорочном впадении полковника в джаз.  
      - Ребята, - он обвел притихшую компанию взглядом, - у меня есть план.  
      На следующее утро, услав Красавчика на поиски печатной машинки и нескольких пачек бумаги и велев Мердоку вспомнить историю похлеще и запечатлеть ее на этой самой бумаге в красках, Ганнибал укатил в сторону Голливудских холмов. Вернувшись под вечер, усталый но довольный собой полковник устроился в кресле и занялся очередной сигарой.  
      - И зачем все это было? – поинтересовался Пэк, которого за день порядком утомила бурная писательская деятельность Мердока с периодическим отыгрышем особо драматических эпизодов, где лейтенанту непременно отводилась роль злодея.  
      - Ну… - Ганнибал проследил за тем, как колечки дыма тают, не долетая до лампы, - я подстерег парочку нужных людей… поболтал о том о сем… Их крайне заинтересовала идея сериала о четырех смелых ветеранах Вьетнама. К тому же он полностью отвечает политике правительства по поднятию авторитета армии среди молодежи – так они выразились. Мердок, что ты написал?  
      - Я вспомнил про тот раз, когда мы поставили на место жирного бандита в Мексике.  
      - Это когда еще мы познакомились с Эми? – Ганнибал покачал головой. – Придется искать актрису на ее роль.  
      С улицы пришел закончивший возиться с фургоном Би Эй.  
      - Ганнибал, я не буду сниматься, - с порога заявил он, вытирая руки чистой ветошью. – Я не умею притворяться и не люблю.  
      - И не надо, - успокоил его полковник. – Будь собой. Представь, что ты рассказываешь о своих подвигах детям.  
      - И подумай, чему ты сможешь научить их, - влез Мердок. – Они посмотрят на тебя и захотят вырасти такими же большими, сильными и… добрыми.  
      - Заткнись, дурак, - проворчал Би Эй, но по его лицу было видно, что он польщен.  
      - Ну что ж, готовьтесь, парни. Завтра я отвезу сценарий, а потом – когда его утвердят и выделят бюджет - пойдем на кастинг.  
      - Нам придется участвовать в кастинге? – изумился Красавчик.  
      - А ты как думал? Но волноваться не о чем. Не могут же они забраковать настоящую Команду А?  
  


* * *

      - Они меня не взяли!  
      Красавчик сидел прямо на тротуаре в светлых брюках – что вполне характеризовало степень его потрясения, - обхватив голову руками и разрушая безупречную укладку.  
      - Они меня не взяли! Как они могли? Би Эя взяли сразу же, как только он вошел. Ганнибал показал фокус с переодеванием – и остальных претендентов не стали даже рассматривать.  
      - Насчет меня они тоже долго совещались, - попытался утешить его Мердок. Он присел рядом и похлопал лейтенанта по спине.  
      - Да, но тебя взяли! А мне сказали, что я слишком стар для этой роли. Я! Слишком стар! Скажи, это что, правда? – Красавчик резко развернулся и мертвой хваткой вцепился в отвороты кожаной куртки Мердока. – Я действительно так старо выгляжу?!  
      - Нет, что ты, - испуганно забормотал Мердок, одновременно пытаясь отцепить будто сведенные судорогой пальцы. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Они просто ничего не понимают. Хотя девушку на роль Эми подобрали симпатичную. Не такую симпатичную, как Эми, но что с них взять…  
      - Вот именно…  
      Красавчик наконец успокоился и поднялся на ноги. Протянул руку Мердоку и помог встать ему.  
      - Ничего, посмотрим, как они выкрутятся, когда подойдет черед съемок в Мексике. Би Эй им живым не дастся, - фыркнул Красавчик, отряхивая брюки.  
      - Кстати о Мексике, - Мердок посмотрел на него с неожиданной серьезностью, - как ты-то собираешься туда попасть?  
      Пэк коварно улыбнулся.  
      - Знаешь, мне кажется, тебе обязательно потребуется хороший агент.  
  


* * *

      - Красавчик, объясни, пожалуйста, почему меня выселяют?  
      Пэк с трудом открыл левый глаз и сфокусировал его на печально возвышающимся над ним Мердоке, похожем на унылого жирафа. В руках капитан сжимал небольшой рюкзак.  
      - Мердок, ты в курсе, который час? – воззвал к совести приятеля Пэк.  
      - Я в курсе, - с неожиданным ехидством отозвался тот. – Потому что меня разбудили полчаса назад и велели перетащить свои вещи в вагончик к каскадерам.  
      Красавчик застонал. Он до последнего надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Продрав оба глаза, он уселся на постели и вздохнул.  
      - Понимаешь, - проникновенно начал он, - начальство решило, что ты плохо справляешься с ролью.  
      Мердок так и сел.  
      - Ты хочешь сказать, что я плохо играю… Мердока?!  
      Красавчик пожал плечами.  
      - Ну да. Поэтому они хотят убрать тебя из сериала.  
      - Но как же… как же Команда А без Мердока? – растерянно проговорил Мердок и понурился. – Я-то думал, на Билли кто-то пожаловался…  
      - Да причем тут Билли! – возмутился было Красавчик, но тут же оборвал себя и уставился на психа. – Погоди. Я думал, Билли остался там… ну, в другом мире.  
      - Я тоже так думал. Но оказалось, что он просто заблудился. - Мердок через силу улыбнулся.  
      - Ладно. Посиди тут, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
      Красавчик скользнул в халат и исчез в ванной. У него было несколько идей насчет тестового просмотра.  
  


* * *

      - Что ж, пора подвести итоги.  
      Ганнибал с удобством расположился на потертом диванчике в гостиной: пока с финансами было не густо, они сняли одну квартиру на четверых. Главным удобством квартиры было ее расположение – в пяти минутах ходьбы от студии.  
      Первым начал Красавчик:  
      - Благодаря моим своевременным действиям, Мердока оставили в сериале. Более того, его роль расширили и углубили. Ну и… меня утвердили на роль Красавчика. – Пэк скромно потупился.  
      - Да, потому что Дунигана аудитория сочла слишком молодым, - поддел его полковник. – Что у тебя, Би Эй?  
      - Студийные боссы хотят подрядить меня рекламировать готовые завтраки, потому что у 90% домохозяек я ассоциируюсь со здоровым образом жизни, - пробурчал здоровяк. – А механики уже перекрасили несколько фургонов, чтобы использовать их в сценах погонь.  
      - Отлично, - обрадовался Ганнибал. – Мердок?  
      Капитан ухнул на журнальный столик кипу отпечатанных страниц.  
      - Я вспомнил тот случай, когда нам пришлось выручать девушку из секты. Там еще у тебя отняли сапоги.  
      Полковник кивнул.  
      - Хорошая история. Что до меня, то я уже договорился о перезаключении контрактов на новых условиях. Судя по рейтингам, «Команда А» еще долго не уйдет из эфира.  
      - Посмотрим, как получилось? - И Мердок щелкнул пультом, включая телевизор.  
  


* * *

      Прогноз погоды, анонс, реклама…  
      И…  
       _«Десять лет назад члены элитного отряда коммандос были отправлены в тюрьму за преступление, которого не совершали. Этим людям удалось бежать и спрятаться в Лос-Анджелесе. Сегодня, все еще преследуемые властями, они превратились в солдат удачи. Если вы в беде, если вам повезет найти их, - вы можете нанять Команду А»._


End file.
